The Curse
by jaspersoneandonly
Summary: Alice and Jasper! Yay! IDK if i will have lemons later but just in case M. review Please!
1. Chapter 1

This was the first time since I was 3 that I had come to this town. It was odd to be back. The funeral was as mind numbing as the past few weeks. My second cousin was one of my only relatives who remained alive and the only one brave enough to contact me.

I had basically killed everyone I had come in contact with. My mother had died in childbirth, mine of course, and my father was in a fatal car accident a few weeks later. I went to live with my mother's parents after that. They died before I reached the age of 2. My father's parents seemed to realize the curse I was. They wanted nothing to do with me.

I lived the rest of my life in foster care. I didn't spend any long period of time with any certain family. Soon I gained a slight hope that maybe my curse was broken. I hadn't killed anyone in years but I still made sure to never get close to anyone, just in case.

When I turned 13 I started getting strange dreams. They showed me people I didn't know and situations i didn't understand.

One day I told my foster mom that I had seen a little blonde girl tied to a tree and crying. I drew a picture for her, and she just took as the symptoms an over imaginative child. The next day a little girl was found who looked just like the one from my dream and my picture. She had been kidnapped and hid in the woods. My foster mom was so scared that she sent me back within 24 hours, telling them I was possessed.

Soon the dreams started becoming more prominent. Soon they stopped being dreams and become more of "glimpses". I would suddenly space out and my whole body would shut down. I would be pulled away into whatever environment my glimpses wanted. Sometimes they personally affected me. Sometimes they didn't.

My new foster mom, Denise, had been discussing my day at school. I was about to tell her that it was fine , as normal. But suddenly everything changed. We were in the same car, but it seemed as though time had skipped. Denise was going on about her day when suddenly I turned to look out the window. The car was upon us before I could blink. All I saw was a flash of banners and I heard horns blaring the background.

It felt like the whole car was crushing in on me. The pain covered my entire body. My breathing was ragged. I could feel the blood seeping out of me. I was growing cold and I knew I wasn't going to survive this. I pulled in one more scorching breath, this was it.

Suddenly the pain was gone.

My eyes flew open at the sudden loss of pain. My arms were wrapped tightly around my chest. I took in a breath expecting pain to follow but it flowed in and out without obstruction. I must have sat there for a few minutes trying to comprehend what had just happened when I saw Denise staring at me with worry.

"Alice, what's wrong?" she gave me a quizzical look. "Jack maybe we should pull over she might be sick?"

I knew the answer before he spoke it. I had never tried to get close to Jack but I'm sure it was almost impossible. He didn't even treat his wife with sensitivity. "No, she'll be fine."

I couldn't speak. My body and brain were detached from one another.

Something caught in my peripheral vision. I knew that sign before. _Farmer's market. _

It had been hanging there in my glimpse of the car crash. I looked up just few seconds before it happened. My body reacted before my mind could. I scrambled to the other side of the car and braced for impact. I felt as the glass tore across my legs, arms, neck, back. My body was on fire. I started to shake uncontrollably. Then I passed out.

I was surrounded by the darkness. It was so empty and so lonely yet, it was inviting. I had wished a long time for this type of peace.

I was interrupted by a dazzling light growing in the darkness. A man walked out of it. He was so pale and amazingly gorgeous. I felt like I had seen him before.

I was lying on the ground lifeless when he walked over to me. He held out his hand and I took it. I was shocked at how quickly and unconsciously I had done it. The look in his gaze was sensitive and compassionate. One I had only seen once before. "Cousin Carlisle?"


	2. Chapter 2

I was shocked when I was brought back to the present. The light was dim so I could tell it must be night time. I looked around trying to take in my surroundings. Everything was white. The walls, the ceiling, the sheets.

Ugh this must be a hospital.

I was staring up at the plain ceiling trying to remember my dream. I had seen my cousin but he had looked different. His eyes had confused me with their yellow color. There was something else though. It was a very short blip but it was there. I tried to focus. It had been a house. It was vaguely familiar but I knew it somehow instantaneously. It was the house I was born in. my parent's home. I had inherited it when they died but since I was soon in foster care it had been left to fall apart.

I knew now that I had to go back. I had no choice. Something was drawing me there.

I went to my foster parents funerals before I left. This goes to show me that the curse of my life will always live on.

I must not get close to anyone.

I thanked them for all they had done and apologized before putting my roses on their caskets.

I packed up everything from their home and went to meet with my foster agent. I spent a week with her before we came to an agreement that since I was now 17 that I could move into my parent's house and live on my own. It took another couple of days to finish up the paperwork.

She hugged me and told me good luck. I just nodded at her. She was a very kind women but it would be better if she felt no attachment to me. It was too dangerous.

Denise had bought me a small Volkswagen bug 6 months before. She really was great.

I packed all my things into the back seat. There wasn't much. Some clothes, books, and pictures. It all fit easily.

I looked back one more time. Goodbye California. I started the car and left it all behind.

When I got to forks I was a little worried. I wasn't really use to this type of weather.

I reached the house easily. It was set towards the edge of town. It touched the never-ending forest slightly.

It was exactly as I remembered it. I walked up to the door and pulled out the key my foster agent had given me.

The door creaked slightly. I walked inside expecting a dust bowl but it was perfect. They had told me that no one lived here since my parents passing but that couldn't be true. They must have made a mistake.

I packed in everything in 2 trips. I set all my stuff in the living room and walked up the stairs to the bedrooms.

I walked to mine first. The walls were a soft pink and had little cartoon animals on them. There were stuffed animals on the floor. A small bed lay in the corner. I had slept here as a toddler when my grandparents came and lived with me after my father passed on.

The bed was made perfectly with what looked like clean sheets but I knew that couldn't be true. I knew if I stayed much longer that the emotions would come so I left. I shut the door softly and headed for the room I knew would cause me the most pain.

My parent's room.

When I opened the door it squeaked quietly. The room was a pale blue. The bed was immaculate. The headboard had flowers carved into it.

I walked towards it, unable to stop myself. My hand glided on the edge while I walked to the top of it. I wanted to sit down but I knew I better not. I turned around to look at the closet but my muscles locked up. If it wasn't for the bed I would have cracked my head open on the floor.

I was staring up at the ceiling as my sight started to fade. I didn't want another dream but I knew it would come either way, so I let it take me without a fight. Things were black for a second before I burst into the forest. I was running. I had no idea where I was going and yet I was so anxious to get there.

Suddenly the forest opened up and I saw a house I had visited before. It was in much worse condition then but it was the same one.

It had all happened on my father's funeral. My entire family was at our house. I had walked off into the backyard not understanding the sensitivity of the time. I saw a beautiful butterfly and being a selfish child I knew I had to have it. I chased after it into the forest. I ran for a very long time not worrying about getting home. I heard people calling my name behind me but I was too determined to catch the butterfly that I didn't answer. I ran and ran until we reached a clearing and the butterfly settled on a flower. I sat down next to it feeling no need to grab it as long as it stayed put. That's when I saw it.

The house was dark and frightening. It was decaying right there in the middle of nowhere. I didn't pay much attention to it since I was just a mere child but that was where I had seen it.

Suddenly the dream changed. Carlisle walked out from the house. He didn't great me. He seemed as though he hadn't noticed me. A few others joined him. I tried to focus on their faces but my dream was already growing blurry. Then it turned black altogether.

I had no control over what happened next. Before I knew it I was on my feet out the door and running through the forest. I had no idea how long or far I had chased that butterfly as a child but I hoped it was a small amount. While I was running through the forest at full speed my mind came back to me. What was I doing?

I couldn't really answer that but that didn't stop me. I was too determined to see this house and my new gold-eyed cousin.

I realized then I had forgotten my coat, which was a constant necessity here in Forks. I was already soaked to the bone though so what was the point in worrying about it now.

I was cold but it wasn't unbearable. At least it wasn't snowing.

I was growing more annoyed and anxious as the time running dragged on. I was starting to slow when I realized there was a slight thinning to my left I turned and headed towards it. I must have strayed slightly while following the butterfly because here it was. The house from my memories. The house from my past. Suddenly the nerves set in. I looked up hoping for Carlisle to walk out.

The walls were glass now. They hadn't been years ago. There were no lights on and I couldn't see any movement from inside. I headed for the porch. I was unstoppable. I walked to the first step but then I heard something snap.

I turned quickly but no one was there. Curiosity got the best of me. I headed toward the sound. There was a broken branch but nothing there to give me any evidence to why it had broken. I saw no animals, which was odd. I turned back around heading once again to the porch but this time I was beaten to the punch.

A door opened and out stepped the man who had been starring in my dreams for the past few weeks. I ran to him, my body detached from my brain. There was nothing else I could do. I fell into his arms and started to cry. I couldn't explain my reactions they just came naturally. He was the only family I had seen in years. He rubbed my back calming me down not saying a single word or even acting surprised at my actions. His hands were cold even to my shivering body but I'm sure he must be use to this cold if he lived here.

As I calmed, my senses returned. I jumped back startled at how I had thrown myself at him. I couldn't form a question I knew what I wanted to ask. Are you really my cousin? Why are you here? What happened to your eyes? At that my eyes shot up to his face. He was looking at me gently with slight confusion on his face. He spoke first. "Alice?"

He asked it like a question but somehow it still sounded like a statement. Because of this I felt no need to answer it. Tears welled in my eyes. "Cousin Carlisle? I don't understand why are you here? What happened to you? To your eyes?" the questions were jumbled and I was already crying when I spoke the last one. He held me, gently guiding me to the house. "Come in my dear, you must be freezing. We can talk more inside."

He had been very sweet to me as a child. He was the one who found me the day I chased the butterfly. He didn't yell at me or even tell me that I had worried everyone. He was very compassionate and very understanding. I knew I could trust him. He opened the door for me and I followed suit.


	3. New Friendships

i know it has taken me a long time to post but i have been so busy! pleeeaaasssee forgive me! i will try and post as much as possible and with summer break a few days away i should be posting a couple times a week! please enjoy!

* * *

The inside of the house was as amazing as the outside. Carlisle wrapped his arms around my shoulder and we sat down on the couch. I cried into his shoulder for a very long time. He never got impatient. He just held me and rubbed my back soothingly. I was just about done with my crying fiasco when I heard a new voice.

It was so beautiful it sounded like singing. I looked up to see a woman with caramel colored curls. She looked at me with such love. I had never met my mother but somehow that look reminded me of her. I realized that while I was staring at her my tears had stopped.

She sat down on the other side of me and unlike with Carlisle, having to pull me in, I fell upon her. I snuggled deeply into her cold arms. She was solid and soft. She didn't pull back one bit. I didn't cry anymore but I just sat in her arms enjoying the feeling that she gave me. I was brought out of my oblivion when Carlisle spoke. "Alice what are you doing here?"

I didn't leave the woman I just lifted my head slightly so the words wouldn't be as muffled. I told him the entire story about my curse and how my foster parents had died. He then asked me the question that I couldn't really answer. "Alice how did you know I was here?"

I pulled away from the woman and sat looking at the clean white carpet. "Well I don't really know. I just did. I can't explain it. It was like I had a dream you were here." I felt the need to tell him everything. He was the only family I had left but would this frighten him away? I looked at the woman and she didn't seem frightened of me. This must be my cousin's wife. She was gorgeous. He was a lucky man.

I was brought out of my gawking when she offered me her hand, "I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife." I took her hand and shook it slightly.

"Alice, I'm his cousin." she looked at him over my head and smiled.

"So you're that Alice, his favorite little cousin, I'm glad to finally meet you."

I was confused. "Favorite cousin?"

I turned to look at him and he smiled. "Of course, I guess you don't remember but when you were a baby I would take you with me everywhere. Your father would get a little territorial sometimes but he saw how much you liked me too. I was the only one who could get you to stop crying."

With that both Esme and he started to laugh. Soon things got a little awkward. "Umm well I'm sorry I intruded." I stood up to leave but Esme grabbed my hand. I was already use to the cold that they exuded. I was curious as to why but I didn't want to be rude. "Please don't go. Would you stay and help me, Carlisle's work is having a party so I need to bake a cake and some pies. I could really use it. Please?" I couldn't refuse her. She was so nice and sweet and I already felt a connection with her.

"Sure, it's not like anyone is waiting for me and I cant move the stuff in my house by myself anyways." We headed into the kitchen and started baking.

" well I could send Emmet and Rosalie over, maybe Edward but normally him and Jasper gripe about any type of work I give them." she giggled but I was shocked, she looked way too young to be having children that would be old enough to be any help. I must have been very obvious. "Oh, they are adopted children; Jasper and Rosalie were 13 when they came to stay with me, they are twins. They were my sister's children and Carlisle and I took in Edward and Emmet a year later. Edward was 13 and Emmet was 14. I'm sure you guys will get along great. They are all 17 now well except Edward who is 16. How old are you dear?"

I was already so comfortable with her. "I'm 17 but I'm going to be 18 soon." We talked a little more about her sons and daughter and then we went on to discussing Carlisle and how they had come out to Forks.

Before I knew it the pies were done and we were placing the cake in the oven. We talked the whole time. She was somehow filling the whole that had left by losing my own parents. Right as we pulled the cake out the door slammed against the wall and a beautiful blonde stormed inside followed by a big brown haired fellow that was rippling with muscle. From Esme's description I knew that must be Rosalie and Emmet. I just stood there behind Esme as they argued.

"Emmet you asshole I can't believe you slapped my ass in front of all those guys." She slapped him but he didn't even flinch.

"Come on Babe, I was just marking my territory, Edward and Jasper told me what they were thinking and feeling towards you and I just couldn't take it. They are lucky I didn't just beat the shit out of them." with that Esme stepped forward

"Children if you haven't noticed we have a guest and don't make me wash both your mouths out with soap."

They both turned and looked at me with wide eyes. "Hi" that was all I could muster. Esme realized I was frozen and stepped in to explain.

"This is your father's Cousin Alice." Rosalie's shock turned into a grimace but Emmet seemed very happy.

A huge smile filled his face as he walked towards me. "So your da itty bitty baby he used to love to cwuddle wit." His booming laughter broke my reverie and I joined him. This brought a smile to Esme's face too. Emmet suddenly pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Em – Em" that's all I could get out. He dropped me "I guess mom has already filled you in on all of us." I just nodded. "Well good, she needs another girl around so that she can talk to you and I can have my Rose back." With that he grabbed Rose's hand and they ran down the hall and up the stairs.

Esme shook her head and laughed. Just then the door opened again and two boys walked in one had bronze tousled hair and boyish features but the other he was amazingly gorgeous. He had blonde curly hair and his features were as strong as his presence. He gave off the feeling that he had lived through a lot. They weren't as oblivious as Emmet and Rosalie had been. This must be Edward and Jasper.

Edward looked at me and then smirked like he had heard what I was thinking about the two of them. Jasper's eyes locked with mine and I couldn't pull away. I just wanted to be closer to him. I knew him. I was sure of it. It was then that it hit me. He was the man that had visited me in dreams as a child. He was who I use to picture the prince in fairy tales.

While I was thinking of my past visions of him, Edwards face changed. He stared at me with pure curiosity. But Edwards stare was broken when he suddenly turned to jasper, "come on Jasper lets go play your X-box." He tugged on Jasper and his eyes broke away from me and they ran down the halls and up the stairs like the other two had. My entire skin was flushed.

Esme was staring at me, smiling widely. "So Alice would you like to stay the night here or do you want me to take you home." I didn't really want to go home and be alone but I felt bad about imposing.

Just then Edward entered the room "Don't worry about being a burden Alice, we all are going to watch movies tonight so you might as well as stay plus you can sleep in Jasper's room and he can stay in mine. I mean it's not like we will really be sleeping anyways." I swear that boy could read minds but I wondered what he meant by the last comment. They must have been planning an all nighter. "Um ok thanks Edward." We both smiled and I knew I had just made a really good friend.

"Come one Alice lets go get the rest of them." we were walking down the hall silently but it wasn't awkward it was nice. It was like we understood each other anyways.

First he took me on a tour of the house. We stopped in his room and he showed me all his music. We both had a lot of the same taste when it came to music. But we got in an argument over some recent music I agreed that Nsync was total waste of time but I felt that Backstreet Boys had some good songs. He was dead set against them. This is how I found out that Edward is as strong willed as I am. Although normally I had my stubbornness under control when I was with him it just came out and he didn't seem put off by it. Actually he seemed to be having fun arguing back. We argued back and forth for what must have been an hour. By the end we were both laughing, rolling around on the floor. He pulled himself together, stood up and offered me his hand. I took it graciously and gave him a little smile. We then ran off to find Rosalie and Emmet. We raced down the halls and he beat me but only by a second. When we reached their door his face looked as if he was disgusted by something.

"What?" I had to ask. He looked at me giving me an apologetic smile

"I think we should come back" I was just about to ask why when Rosalie screamed out Emmett's name. It wasn't a scream of fear or pain but of passion. My face turned bright red. I had never even used the word sex out loud, now I was standing right next to a room where people were doing it.

Edward grabbed my arm and dragged me down the hall as quickly as he could. "I'm sorry Alice. They can't control themselves. They are like animals." I had to laugh because suddenly a song came into my mind. _You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals so lets do it like they do on the discovery channel._ Edward joined in my laugh. It must have been contagious or he was thinking the exact same thing. I was so happy to have Edward he seemed amazing.

Edward smiled brightly at me. "Alice, we are going to be great friends ok." I felt so happy at these words. I had never had a friend before. The joy filled me and I couldn't help but throw my arms around him. I looked up at Edward and he too was handsome. I knew I was missing something, something obvious, but I was too happy to try and figure it out.

Suddenly I heard a low growl from behind us. A growl? Edward's eyes flew open. "Oh Jasper we were just coming to ask you if you wanted to come watch movies with us. Alice is going to spend the night so your staying in my room."

He turned away from us "Fine, I will get my stuff and then I will meet you downstairs." Edward looked apologetically at Jasper and nodded. Edward discussed movies with me and we decided on "ten things I hate about you". He was set against it at first but I convinced him that because it was based on Shakespeare that it was also educational and in ways classical.

We sat down on the couch and Edward went around the room turning off all the lights. Esme had made popcorn before she went off to the hospital for Carlisle's party. Edward sat down next to me and just then Jasper came down the steps. He sat in the chair farthest away from us. A couple minutes later Rosalie and Emmet joined us. I couldn't help but blush and giggled. Edward looked like he was trying to hold his back. I turned to watch the movie when a wave of darkness settled over me and I knew a vision was coming in mere second all I could whisper was "no!" and then it went pitch black and I once again felt alone.

I saw Jasper he had his arms wrapped around some girl. I hadn't noticed who exactly yet. She had the same color hair as mine. It was a pixie style. But her skin was paler then mine was. She reached up on her tiptoes in order to reach him. They kissed passionately for a second and then the girl turned to look at me. I gasped. It was me but I was so much prettier. I didn't look that much different just my features were more enhanced and my hair was cut off. Suddenly I was inside the new body that was me and I stared up at Jasper. That's when I felt it. The deep passionate love I had for him. Not only the love but the lust. This was a new feeling to me but my body wanted Jasper so bad it was almost unbearable. As quickly as it had come it was over. I was once again in darkness. Edward's voice broke through it and I started fading back to the present.

I looked at Edward and he was in shock and Jasper was gone. "What the hell was that?"

* * *

k so what will happen ?? lol.. well please review .. its food for the brain .. =D Thanks!


	4. Choices

well heres the next chapter !

i own nothing all SM

* * *

"Oh I'm sorry, did I do something?" I tried to play the innocent act but the blush didn't help.

Edward seemed as though he was the one in trouble. He looked away shyly "no you just kind of blanked out and I was calling for you and yeah…"

I was surprised by his rambling but I was still too shaken up from the vision to give him my full attention. I started to tear up and I didn't really understand why the vision upset me so much. Suddenly I was pulled into Edwards arms. He kept giving me soothing words and rubbing my back. It just made it worse. "Jasper I need you please come down here!" I was falling apart. I could barely breathe. Jasper appeared in the doorway but he wouldn't look at me. The earlier emotions took over my body and I jumped off the couch and straight into Jasper's chest. i suddenly felt relief from the pain. He started shaking as I wrapped my arms around him. He leaned down as if to say something in my ear. I could feel his hot breath on my neck. "no Jasper!" I heard Edward scream and suddenly I was pushed backwards. Edward was holding Jasper. Jasper turned to glare at me. "stay away from me! don't ever come near me again!" with that he swept out of the room. i couldnt prcoess the words as i felt my heart shatter. I ran out of the room and headed for the front door. "Alice please he didn't mean it." I knew Edward was trying to comfort me but I didn't want to hear it. Jasper was right. Somehow he knew all I would bring was hurt. "just leave me alone Edward Please!" I heard him stop and I ran into the forest. It didn't take long to reach my house. I climbed upon the bed and cried into my pillow for what seemed like hours.

And then another one hit me. The blackness didn't last long. No longer was I an onlooker to the destruction of my visions I was an active participant. I was in the same place but the entire scene was different. There was smoke filling the air but it smelled somewhat sweet and sickly. I was standing there crying and shaking with fear. I turned to stare at the fire and I saw the most heart wrenching scene. There right before my eyes was Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet and on top Edward. Their limbs were broken and torn from their bodies. They fire was devouring them. My only family left. My eyes caught the movement in my peripheral vision and I watched as the man tore apart the love of my life. The meaning to my existence, Jasper. I fell to my knees but my eyes never left Jasper's face. It was no where near the rest of his body but I felt no need to take my eyes away from it. I might as well as die right now. My curse had come back. It had killed the most important people in my life. They were my family and like everyone else I had ever loved they were dead. I looked up at the man when he set Jasper on fire. I didn't care if he didn't want me around. I still loved him. I was so numb. Moving my eyes felt like trying to push a boulder with my bare hands. I looked up at a man with blood red eyes.i didnt even realize i had been screaming until he walked towards me and grabbed me by the throat. In a very seductive voice he called out to me. "Alice, my dear, I have been looking for you for so long." I started to sob. "Now, now, don't blame me. If you hadn't been with them then I wouldn't have had to hurt them. It was your fault." I knew that every death was my fault. With that he leaned down and sunk his teeth into my neck.

When I opened my eyes I was in my room staring at the ceiling. I had to leave. I had to make sure they wouldn't be hurt. But where would I go. Where ever I went I would kill. Like the man said it was my fault. I had killed everyone I had ever known, there was only one choice I had. I knew what I had to do.

I started a bath. I knew Edward would not bother me since I had told him I needed to think. He would give me the space needed. My plan revolved around that respect. I dug through the box on the counter. When I found what I needed I headed for the tub. Tears ran down my face. I needed to do one more thing before death came. I looked into the mirror and grabbed a huge chunk of hair. I reached back into the box and grabbed a pair of scissors. In one swift move my hair cut into a disaray of long and short. I wasnt worthy of the long beautiful hair given to me by the women who had given it all up for me. I knew it was time.

I didn't fear death but I did fear the dark. I knew it must be done and that I could do it for Jasper. I didn't really know him but I already loved him more then I had ever loved anyone before. I decided that I should leave them a letter of what had happened and that it was better this way. I wanted to lessen any hurt that it may cause them. I grabbed a piece of parchment from my desk and a pen off my nightstand. I wrote _…_

_Carlisle,_

_I am so sorry for what I have done but I had a vision and this was the only way to keep it from happening. I want Jasper to know that even though I barely met him that I love you. I wanted to spend my life with you, no, not just my life my eternity with you. I can't explain why I feel this way but I do. Please don't be sad and make sure to comfort Esme. I love you're whole family dearly. Please don't let them blame themselves. I love you._

_Alice_

By the time I was done the water had over flown the tub but what did it matter. Its not like I would have to clean it up. I made sure I had what I needed and I climbed in the tub and let my body relax. I could hear the tears drip from the side of my face deep into the water. " I love you Jasper" with that, I said a final prayer for my new family. I pulled the little piece of cardboard from the razor. I looked down at my wrists and decided I would save those for last. I had taken anatomy so I headed for my left thigh first I had tiny legs so I wouldn't have to cut too deep but I didn't want to miss. I pushed the razor deep inside first it hurt so much but I pushed that out of my mind and focused on what I had seen. I quickly tore the razor across my skin. I gasped at the pain. It was only momentary though. Everything went numb. I pushed deep into my left wrist and slashed it four times. I was already feeling the effects I didn't have the strength to do more then one slash on my right wrist. I looked down and was amazed at how pure red the tub already was. My eyes started to close when I heard the voices. They were calling my name. It was Edward. A smile came across my face. They were already way too late. Death was so close and wasn't going to fight it. I was surrounded by black but I could hear all the noises they made as they got closer. "Alice where are you?" that was Jasper. I knew his voice better then anyone's. I already had it stored in memory but I was shocked to hear him there. He was the one who knew to stay away so why had he come? The door opened I heard a gasp. "No Alice! No!!" I could barely make out Edward's footsteps. "Oh God, Alice!" suddenly the water felt gone and I was flying. This was it death had come. before death came upon me I pushed away all memory. I wanted to go in peace. I pushed myself into the darkness and found my comfort there.

Jasper's face kept flashing before my face as I lay there in darkness. I wondered if this was death or if I was still hanging on somehow. I had cut so deep and my mind had receded already to the darkness. That's when I heard Jasper's beautiful voice. "Alice please wake up. Please." Suddenly hundreds of visions of Jasper and me flew before my eyes. Holding hands, kissing laughing, it was endless and although I was dying my entire being was filled the love I felt towards him. He laughed a shaky laugh that I knew wouldn't reach his eyes, "I love you too Alice." This had to be a dream. He didn't even want me near him and with that I was swept away into the darkness again but this time some pain followed. I felt myself drift farther into the depths to darkness to escape it but I still felt some of it. It hurt, well it burned but I knew this wasn't the full extent the darkness had fought most of it back and burrowed as far back as I could.

* * *

Ok well idk how long before the next hopefully soon! please review!


End file.
